


Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer

by daifukudistress



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe, both minhyun and jonghyun just graduated from high school, on vacation, pinch of angst, strangers getting to know each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daifukudistress/pseuds/daifukudistress
Summary: His mom brought him to Italy for a wedding anniversary party for a week. When he saw way too many middle-aged adults around, he immediately regrets everything and just wishes he could've stayed at home. Oh, nevermind. He's glad he's not staying at home.





	Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first 2hyun fic idea I had back in 2017. But for some reason, the idea flows better for the zombie au
> 
> Also I'm heavily influenced by the movie Letters to Juliet when I wrote the draft to this
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for my bad tagging ability

>_ ACT I _

“Jonghyun, dear! Wake up. We’re here.” 

Jonghyun wakes up with a jolt. He looks around him groggily but immediately realized where he is. Jonghyun’s mom drags him along to Italy to attend her high school friend's wedding anniversary for over a week. He was actually reluctant to go at first, but it was either this or he stays at home and thinks about what he's going to do about his future, which is finding the right university.

Guests keep on coming one by one as Jonghyun mounted their luggage off. His mom had gone ahead of him to go to a woman who waved at them the second they got out of the car.

“So glad you could make it!” She greeted her brightly as they kiss on each cheek.

“Pleasure all mine, Hyein-ah. Long-time no sees and you still look good. Unbelievable.”

They chatted so animatedly as if they tried to crammed years worth of gossip in every second. He looked around again, seeing almost all of the guests were middle-aged adults. Jonghyun sighs in agony. He started to think maybe thinking about university at home might be way more fun than this.

“Oh, isn’t this your youngest son? Where are the others?” Aunt Hyein flicks her eyes to Jonghyun. For a moment Jonghyun really thought they forgot that he was even there.

“Both of my daughters are so busy these days; they send their regards. My Jonghyunie here is the only one I could bring here since he was just graduated from high school. So I thought he could have a nice vacation before he needs to focus on his university choice.”

“My, my. You’re a big boy now. You probably won’t remember me, but I still remember seeing you when you were just a few months old. Nice to see you still have your fat baby cheek here,” Aunt Hyein cooed as she pinches his cheek. He tried not to flinch but he still tugs a polite smile. She looks behind Jonghyun and his mom, clasping her hands. “Ah, perfect. You’re here.”

A tall guy appears from the other side of the porch. His fox-like eyes almost disappeared as he smiles brightly at them. He bows politely then shakes their hands welcomely.

“He’s my nephew. He also just graduated from high school, so I believe he and Jonghyun are at the same age. Now, be a dear and take them to their room, okay.”

Jonghyun’s mom about to take on her suitcase handle before the nephew got his hands on them faster.

“Let me take your case in for you. Please, maybe you’d like to chat some more with my aunt,” he said as he pointing his hand to his aunt, bowing once again.

“What a thoughtful idea. Which reminds me you really should try our brand new wine. It tastes really classy and smooth. I think you’re going to like it.”

Jonghyun’s mom whispered a thank you to the nephew, which he responded with a nod. They walked away as they continue to chat. Jonghyun turned his head around when the tall guy tapped on his shoulder.

“Come on, follow me.”

He led him to a building next to the main one. The guy had explained this is where the guests will stay for the week. The place looks cozy and warm. Jonghyun almost lost the guy before he whistled to notify him of his location. As he opens the door, Jonghyun saw two beds with a big window partially facing the main building and half of the vineyard. The tall guy drags Jonghyun’s mom suitcase and places it on the side of the bed near the door. Jonghyun throws his backpack on the other one as he walks towards the window.

“I haven’t introduced myself properly. I’m Minhyun,” The guy said, offering his hand. Jonghyun takes it, firm and brief.

“Jonghyun.” He answered before he throws his gaze away to the window again.

“So, you came all the way here from Seoul, right?”

“Yeah,” He responded shortly, didn’t even bother to face Minhyun.

“How was the trip? Must be tiring, huh. Spending half of your day on a plane.”

“Not really. I like planes,” He saw him nods from the reflection on the window.

“I never ride on a plane before. Well, first off there’s no reason for me to do so anyway. I’ve been living in Italy my whole life. I was born in Korea but other than that I never really went anywhere apart from going back and forth across this country. Okay, I did go to France once, but that was for my uncle business trip so I don’t really have the time to look around”

Jonghyun only nods at him. He never really know what to do when a complete stranger suddenly tells him their whole life history. It looks like he’s not gonna be leaving anytime soon.

Jonghyun knotted his brows, trying his best not to show his irritation. “Look, if it isn’t rude for me to ask, I’d like to be left alone to rest.”

“Ah, sure, sure. I should’ve known better than to intrude you like this. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jonghyun took off his baseball cap and just throw himself on the bed.

Minhyun already at the door right before he went back in again. “Oh, yes. Almost forgot. Lunch will be ready in an hour. Would you like me to wake you up?”

“Uh, no, thank you,” He shifted on the bed uncomfortably. “I’ll just set on my own alarm.”

“I see,” Minhyun didn’t realize he still stands awkwardly at the door. He apologized sheepishly. “Oh, yeah, I should leave. See you at lunch.”

* * *

Hyein says the weather is quite lovely today. So then she decided to take her guests and have lunch at the patio at the back of the house. Not more than fifty guests are here, chattering while enjoying their meal at the same time.

The decoration, the view, it's nice. Certainly. But it’s just too crowded for Jonghyun liking. It feels like his energy getting sucked out by just sitting in this place. He started thinking of many excuses to get himself out of there, but he and his mom just arrived here a few hours ago, and making his mother upset is the last thing he ever wanted.

Suddenly there’s a familiar hand patting him on his shoulder. _ Oh, it’s the guy from earlier. What was his name again? _

“You okay? Is there something wrong with the food?” Minhyun asked as he bends his body to level with Jonghyun’s eyes.

“Oh, no, it’s fine. The food is fantastic actually,” Jonghyun flash him a smile before he reaches for the fork again.

“Minhyun! A little help over here, please!” Someone shouted all the way across the patio, possibly another staff.

“Coming! Let me know if you need anything, okay,” Minhyun pats him on the back before he excused himself away.

_ Ah, right. Minhyun. _ Jonghyun had been observing him ever since the lunch started. He saw how Minhyun walks around here and there, serving for the guests. Sometimes he engaged short conversation with some of them. He’s very talkative. His smile never fades through the entire time, if anything it’s getting brighter. _Is he not tired? Why am I the one who’s feeling tired by just seeing him wandering around?_

Minhyun is taking empty plates from a table across from Jonghyun's table. As he looks up, he meets his eyes directly. Minhyun scrunches his nose while smiling from ear to ear. Jonghyun almost chokes on whatever the food he's chewing just now. Thankfully, Minhyun had left before he could saw any of that. _Shit. Did he caught me staring? Oh, shit. He caught me staring at him._

This is going to be a damn long week, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I love about writing this fic is looking for many references for how I want the place to be like. First is the patio. This is the closest one from what I've been imagining [[x]](https://images.immediate.co.uk/production/volatile/sites/2/2019/02/096A1464-73568da.jpg?quality=90&resize=940,404) Tbh I have no idea how a patio should look like. So let's just go along with this :D
> 
> I know I shouldn't be starting another story, considering my writing pace is blindingly fast lol, but I think it's nice to just mix something lighter in between my zombie au. I got this, guys. Don't worry :)
> 
> So as usual, I would love to see your thoughts :)


End file.
